everasquestfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story
Season 1 The queen's guard requested the help of a group of monster hunters that composed of Dare, Zell, Anue, and Yurick, to figure out who is killing her knights. They defeated a giant and pushed him off a cliff to his death. At the Solstice Festival, Queen Lilianna told them about the beast and gave them a deed to a home on the outskirts of the capital city. After examing a dead body from the beasts' latest victims, they deduced it was after a general of the knights. Racing to save his life, they came face to face with Evelyn, the queen's estranged sister. Queen Lilianna told them to go to Wakefield Academy and speak to Professor Winthrop because he was the one who took away Evelyn's powers when they discovered she was using necromancy and that he was the one who knew where they hid her powers. Upon arrival, the professor told them he locked them away in the Tomb of Reflection in Agrabah, but he was struck down and killed by dark magic before they got too far. Yurick had to leave the party and attend to some affairs that he had with the Order. The headmistress Avis told them to go and try and get back her magic crystal before Evelyn got to it. They used their trusty shapeshifting familiar, Salem, to head to Agrabah. Along the way, they met with a woodcarving witch who gave them some potions before sending them on their way. They stayed the night in the woods and then traveled down to the deserts. However, Zell decided to lead the group through a detour into the Vermidia Caverns where Oknos' Chamber was. Briefly there, they continued on their way to Sanbarlah. When they arrived at the gates, the dragonborns stopped all entry due to an assassination attempt on the sultan. Finding Sterling, the party ventured deep into the underground sewers and answered the riddles of the sphinx before coming face to face with Evelyn and Sapphiria. Evelyn asked them why they were trying to stop her, as she was only getting what was rightfully hers and she asked Zell to join her. However, Zell turned them down and then they battle two giant ice spiders before the tomb started to cave in. With the help of Mama Odie's firefly magic, they were transported to the Blue Bayou where she told them something dark was brewing and that they needed to stop Evelyn before she got the Horn of Hurecorn to steal someone's soul. They left hastily towards New Orlais and Anue led them to a back alley voodoo shop run by Dr. Samdi. Anue needed a potion to help him breathe in the humid air, and Dr. Samdi obliged, saying that he needed his shadows back in return. They agreed and then left for the graveyard where the horn was. They found the tomb and Evelyn and Saphiria were already there and Evelyn asked Zell one more time to join them, and this time, Zell did. Just as Evelyn and her girl gang left, Safiya burst in trying to go after her older cousin. Lost at what to do, Sayfia said that there was a sword that might be able to stop Evelyn once and for all, but in order to get to it, they needed a magical talisman and feed it to a tomb in the swamp. They went back to Dr. Samdi and he let them but wanted Anue's help running his shop in return. They agreed. Once in the graveyard, they found the tomb and fell down a hole into the ground and were sent to the Under. There is where they met Ludwig von Hatter and found out that this was Salem's homeworld. After defeating the demented versions of themselves in the circus, they found out that the Vorpal Blade had been stolen by Madame Heart, the owner of the circus. They defeated her and Salem sacrificed himself and Madame Heart turned into Alice. With the blade in hand, they left the under with tickets to return to the Under whenever they pleased. Back in the real world, it was time to face off against Evelyn, but they needed to report to the Queen first. When they arrived, they found out that Princess Theodora was kidnapped and that Attricus and Gerald were there and had two plans of attack. Attricus wanted to save the princess but wanted to do it quietly and Gerald wanted to burn the Elder Tree and stop magic once and for all. They sided with Attricus and went after Evelyn. In the caverns, they found Princess Theodora and they faced off against Evelyn and Zell, as Saphiria had a change of heart and faced off against the two. But Zell used her magic and went inside of Evelyn and gave her powerful dark magic. Just as hope was fading, a giant pale hand erupted from the portal and took Evelyn in and the world faded to black. When they all awoke, their lives were different. They didn't remember their past lives and just were living mundane lives out. But then, they found a door that lead to a wizard's tower where they met Eliot who gave them a potion to reclaim their memories. Just as things were settling, Eliot told Dare that he thinks her brother is still alive. Season 2 Season 2 begins with Dare, Sterling, Safiya, and Anue in Eliot's study. He had just gotten done with telling them that the Queen cast a powerful curse over the land and things are now in her favor. He cast a spell to bring forth guardians of light to help defeat the evil queen and restore order. But it looks like his spell was a little too powerful and three new characters joined the party, Rishi, Jakari, and Agatha. They all quickly introduced themselves and Eliot sent them on their way to go and find the visitani, as they might have a way to stop Evelyn. When they arrived, Madame Esme told them about the Tome, Holy Symbol, Blade, and Hero that would help them stop Evelyn. Just as quickly as they came, they vanished and decided to find the tome first. Going to Willowsburg to the St. Marie Cathedral, they were denied entry and met the baroness who told them that they could enter if they secured the wine from the winery just up the road. They obliged and went up to it only to find it was overrun by orc bandits. With a bit of magic, they scared them out of the winery and helped the dwarves who worked there. After they brought the wine back, they were granted entry and they went to the cathedral where they discovered a young boy who was very sick. A nurse from the church came and helped him and she introduced herself as Arabella. Arabella told them about the disease that has been plaguing the children and she has an idea on how to fix them. She tells them about a sea slug that lives in the bottom of the ocean that has regenerative properties